Mizu Terumi
Mizu Terumi (照美ミズ, Terumī Mizu) is a supporting character and a missing-nin from Kirigakure and sister of Mei Terumi (照美メイ, Terumī Mei). She is currently a member of Akatsuki, the well known criminal organization, as well as a medical-nin towards her team Taka, not to mention a love interest for the missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke. She is the OC created by http://nears-girl.deviantart.com/ at deviantart.com Background Being the youngest daughter of the captain of ANBU and head Terumi Clan, Yoichi Terumi (照美洋一, Terumī Yoichi) and fellow NBU member Nami Terumi (照美ナミ, Terumi Nami) and Mizu Terumi was born during a tumultuous time in the Hidden Mist Village. She was born during the age of genocide, because of the efficiency on the battlefield those with kekkei genkai have had in times of war, Kirigakure ninja and most other citizens of the Land of Water are suspicious of those with genetic abilities, and in fact have persecuted them in the past. During the reign of Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, Kirigakure the village earned the nickname "Village of the Bloody Mist" (血霧の里, Chigiri no sato) based on the detachment towards a kill and the genocides that occurred all around the village. The years of the "Bloody Mist" were a time of great turmoil for the village; ninja began craving power and took part in questionable activities. Her parents were one of the strongest village members and were a part of ANBU, but they were tragically murdered after sacrificing themselves to save the Mizukage’s life when Zabuza Momochi attempted his assassination. After their tragic deaths, she was then forced to be raised by her sixteen year old sister Mei Terumi (照美メイ). Despite the hard times that she had to face at the time of her infancy, Mizu grew up to be a happy child. She was a cheery child, always having huge bursts of energy. Her sister wanted her to go into early training, but despite her urging Mizu found an outlet to control her erratic bursts of energy. She began to take acrobatic dance lessons. It was a traditional dance in the village and showed fluidity and grace in the women of those times. Instead of learning how to throw a kunai she was learning how to cook, clean, arrange flowers, and dancing, the classic teaching that were forgotten by many members in the Hidden Mist Village. Mei let her simply because it distracted the child and allowed Mei to move up the ranks to become the prodigy that she was. Despite her arguments and disagreement, Mei forced Mizu to get into the academy. She was a reluctant child, always getting her way, but this time she was forced to do something she didn’t want. When she first joined she was shocked to learn that her sister had a reputation as one of the most memorable kunoichi in the academy’s history. Mizu was determined to just graduate, make her sister happy, then move on and continue to take her acrobatic classes. With her thin lithe body, she learned that her acrobatics helped her avoid attacks from other students. With the fluid and graceful movements that she learned through dance, she used those movements to learn water jutsu. Her first jutsu was the water clone technique, which made her get more into the kunoichi way. Soon she was slowly mastering her Kekkei Genkai. At the age of twelve she stood proudly as she graduated the academy. She admitted that despite her protests she learned techniques and new moral grounds to which she decided to live by. She was most excited over learning that while she didn’t surpass her sister’s legacy, she did manage to step out of her shadow and become her own person. After graduating she was sent on her first mission to use her water technique to go towards the piers and help the fishermen get the nets that were trapped under the water. She reluctantly did so and she was soon sent on other tedious tasks. Many times throughout these missions she had asked her sister, who had now become the Mizukage, to get a team of her own. Mei immediately dismissed the idea and told her that she would take her under her wing and make her a stronger ninja. Mizu reluctantly agreed and soon became Mei’s assistant and apprentice doing anything she wanted from doing paperwork to being a messenger. Personality When she was a child, Mizu had always been an easily excitable and hyperactive child, loving towards her sister, but respectful and kind towards respected people. Growing up she never allowed herself to dwell on the fact that she had lost both parents, and instead allowed herself to feel pride to being the sister of the prodigy that Mei was. She often viewed Mei as her mother because she was raised by her older sister. Growing up she did in fact have a small inferiority complex towards her sister because she was always in the shadow but that all changed once she entered the academy where she became more of her own person. Once she entered the Academy, her loud mouth and hyperactive personality was toned down. She was in an environment that held some of the most competitive, not to mention hostile children in the village. In the academy there were very few people that she really got along with. The sheltering she was forced to have by her sister limited her from ever really interacting with other children her age making her sometimes a little more mature than others. After her graduation from the academy, she was more social, but to that fault her personality changed. She was more outspoken but in a sarcastic way. She loved mocking people, often times the people not noticing just how she was insulting them. Her smile was usually really thought to be true if her eyes were shining. Her demeanor changed when she was around her sister. She was quieter but held a soft smile on her face and calmer around her. During missions she was sent on, all being solo, she tended to be in a more aggressive nature, always trying to make her missions on time and with efficiency. Her aggressive nature is often times shined on during spars or true arguments. When her words are often times not heard she relies on her aggression to show what she means or to get her point across. Meeting Sasuke was what really changed her demeanor. She was often times shy around new people, but when she met Sasuke, that shook her to the core. The way he pinned her down and tried to get information from her made her see what true aggression was. She felt lust for the first time and anger and fear all at the same time as well. Finally decided to travel with him, her demeanor changed by being more snarky and smart mouthed. She loved bantering and instead of a smile a smirk had taken its place. Soon meeting him changed her attitude and even made her more confident than she ever was, really ignoring the inferiority complex she had towards Mei. Appearance Mizu has very simple looks, and at first glance truly boring. Her hair is dark brown slight waves in her hair. It has always been long like her sisters but instead of covering her right eye, it landed shortly above it giving her a long but swooping bang. Her hair is usually in layers and is always seen either up in a ponytail or down where she prefers it except when sparring. The most defining features in her are truly her eyes. Her eyes are t ruly the window of her soul and are big and light brown, often times making her doe eyed and seem purer than she in fact is. Her eyes while a normal color often times are what intrigues many people and her most definitive feature. She is petite but curvy, often times frustrated by her shorter stature. She is not slender, but fit and lithe often times using her shorter stature to move quickly through attacks. Being a teenager her height didn’t change that much from her academy years towards her teenage years. She barely grew an inch and yet she does show her womanly figure. Her clothing usually consists of a midriff top with half of it being mesh stopping towards her breast and the rest being covered by her soft light blue fabric that ended in a mid-length kimono sleeve. Waist down, she has dark blue tights with a small skirt around her waist. On her right thigh, she has a small wrapping around it holding her kunai pouch. And lastly her black boots have a light blue around the corners and her sandals. Abilities Mizu Terumi is a powerful kunoichi from Kirigakure, her abilities and earned her the title of Mizukage’s assistant . She is also very calm in battle but her aggressive manner does tend to come out as well. Her sister has taught her how to be observant during battle enough to pick up discrepancies in other people’s personality and can study human behavior. She has a small skill towards taijutsu as well. Nature Transformation Mizu is capable of using the earth, fire, and water natures, and has two Kekkei Genkai. The first, by fusing earth and fire elements, allows her to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing her to attack again while the enemy is distracted. The second, by fusing water and fire elements, allows her to use Boil Release ninjutsu, such as releasing a corrosive mist that can burn away anything it touches. She has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques and she is apparently not affected by the mist herself. While she does do this she does rely mostly on the element of water simply because it was the first and is always her most reliable element. Medical Jutsu When Mizu was at a young age Mei decided to take her towards the Kirigakure Medical Team symbol who would use her excitable attitude and tone it down. From the age of seven, she decided to become a ninja who specialize in medical treatment and use of medical-oriented techniques to heal others. After her graduation, she began to work privately with some of the best medical-nin in Kirigakure to have better chakra control. Ever since then she has perfected her medical-jutsu to a point where she can change her career towards a medical-nin if she chose to. Intelligence From a young age, despite many of her protests of being a kunoichi, what was obvious was that she had the potential. She absorbed anything that she read like a sponge, many times staying indoors reading scrolls rather than playing with younger children. Her potential was seen when she began to take the academy classes. She was a natural at taijutsu because of her dance background and simply moved as if it was a fluid movement. Many times she merely observed her sister training and she would copy. While in the academy she was not the most academic girl, but once she decided to really care about the academy her scores rose making her one of the top students in the academy. Mei has also taught her to be able to read chakra something that really helps her in battle to determine the power and the color of the chakra showing light or darkness. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Relationships Trivia * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT